Chieko Marvell
Chieko (Fio) is one of the Celestial Spirit Mages in Fairy Tail OC Story. She is a member of Fairy Tail Guild. She also has a cousin named Mito Marvell. Appearance Fio has a brown long straight hair and a brilliant green eyes. But, sometimes she doesn't like a long hair. So, she has a ponytail styled hair sometimes. Personality Fio is a shy girl. Sometimes, she's cheerful and enchant. She likes animals, especially cats. She is seldom to get angry at everyone because of her shy personality. But, in Black Organization arc, she punches and kicks all the employee of the organization. She looks scary Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) Fio practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World using keys of their respective gates. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks.Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. Each Gold Key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it.She also has Fantasy and Fire Element keys that only can be used by Fio. *'Force Gate Closure':Fio is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close, forcing them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons': Fio also has the unique ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit, summoning all of her Gold Keys and all of her Silver Keys at once. Andromeda: '''Fio has ability to call Andromeda, the "dead" celestial spirit, who doesn't has powerful magic, but, she's useful because she can transform into variety shapes (She often to be a cat). '''Wind Magic: '''Fio can control the moves of wind, which she often use to attack her foes '''Fire Dragon Slayer: '''Fio is the Dragon Slayer of the Fire. With this ability, she can manipulate the power of fire at will. '''Fairytale Fantasy: '''The most powerful attacks of Fio. This attack gives chances to Fio to grant her wishes of other people. She use it for the first time to get back the missing Loke. After using this spell, she will not able to battle for 3 days. If she use it while healing herself, she will get a hospitalization. If she use it while in the hospital, she will dead. Equipment She has variety equipment like: '''Celestial Spirit Keys -''' Gold Keys''' *Aries: this key will summon Aries, the Ram *'Leo: '''this key will summon Loke, the Lion *'Libra: this key will summon Libra, the Lawyer - '''Silver Keys *'Lyra' *'Aquila' *'Plue' *'Canita' *'Antlia' *'Cancer Minor' *'Vela' *'Crater' '- Fantasy Keys' *'Elly' *'Fira' Cookie Dream: '''It's just an ordinary cookie maker, but, sometimes she uses it to put a little poison on the cookie '''Wind Maker: '''it's for making wind to attack her foes '''Fantasy Whip Disguising Set: It contains a voice manipulating tablet and disguising equipment